Door operators are configured to move a door from an open position to a closed position under control of a spring mechanism, a motor, a valve, or other actuators. When closing the door, in particular, the door operator is configured to control the speed at which the door is closed to ensure that the door doesn't close too slowly or too quickly. The door operator typically includes features, such as potentiometer presets, which are set to a predetermined location before or during installation to ensure that the door operates within an effective operating range. Door operators are also known as door closers.
Certain manufacturers of door hardware follow certain agreed to standards which specify that a door's kinetic energy should be maintained within a predetermined operating range. Currently the manufacturers or installers of door closers use a lookup table in order to determine the specified operating region of the door and the door closer, and then manually set the required presets of the door closer parameters. To set the operating characteristics of the door closer, certain door features, which include the weight of the door and other dimensions, must be known. These characteristics of the door, however, are not easily determined at the point of installation or once a door has been installed. Consequently, adjustment of the door closer at the point of installation can be problematic. There is a need, therefore, for ensuring the door closer has been properly calibrated at the point of installation, without knowing the door characteristics prior to installation of the door and the door closer.